


The Spy Who Loves Boone

by AndeliaMaddock



Series: Three Men Walk Into a Bar [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual caning, Dirty Talk, Established Partners, Light Bondage, M/M, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Spy roleplay, Tuxedos, condom sex, imaginary bondage, mentions of other partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: Arcade peeked into the guest bedroom. Boone seemed to be alone. Good. He’d told the others to stay away and not tell Boone why. He hoped they could all take directions for once.Boone sat at the edge of the bed. He tugged at the neck hole of his white tee, peeled the material up his body, then pulled the shirt off and tossed it across the room into the laundry basket. “What’s that look for?”Arcade stepped in, locked the door, and swirled the cane with a meandering pace towards his lover. “Nothing.” He watched those eyes focus in on the black cane, heard Boone’s breath hitch. He grinned. “Want to know how my day as a spy went?” He pulled off his hat, the one Gary had insisted he wear, and placed it on a hook on the wall. Normally Boone’s beret went there at night, but he had a feeling the hat would move before the night was through anyway.Boone eyed him with that nervous sort of excitement he sometimes got when he knew he was going to get some, “Yeah. Tell me.”-- This is a part in a series and while the first part isn't required to read, you should be aware that Boone and Arcade are partners and this is established slowly in the first part. (Also, Ignacio is a partner.)





	The Spy Who Loves Boone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyFakeFanficRock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/gifts).



> So, I was complaining to a certain someone that I just don't have the time to play Fallout: New Vegas if I want to also write as much as I want to, because what if I stop writing? I write SO MUCH and I HAVE TO WRITE so how can I do literally anything else?

 

Arcade peeked into the guest bedroom. Boone seemed to be alone. Good. He’d told the others to stay away and not tell Boone why. He hoped they could all take directions for once.

 

 

Boone sat at the edge of the bed.  He tugged at the neck hole of his white tee, peeled the material up his body, then pulled the shirt off and tossed it across the room into the laundry basket. “What’s that look for?”

 

 

Arcade stepped in, locked the door, and swirled the cane with a meandering pace towards his lover. “Nothing.” He watched those eyes focus in on the black cane, heard Boone’s breath hitch. He grinned. “Want to know how my day as a spy went?” He pulled off his hat, the one Gary had insisted he wear, and placed it on a hook on the wall.  Normally  Boone’s beret went there at night, but he had a feeling the hat would move before the night was through anyway.

 

 

Boone eyed him with that nervous sort of excitement he sometimes got when he knew he was going to get some, “Yeah. Tell me.”

 

 

“Mmm, well,  in order to  go incognito I had to get dressed to the nines, so to speak. I’d never worn a tailored suit before, but they managed to fit me very  quickly. It feels even better than those Chairmen suits Swank let us borrow. Do you like it?” He did a little swirl and swung the cane in a delicate whoosh through the air.

 

 

The whoosh had sounded each time they’d hit him. Unfortunately, the cane hurt quite a bit in the hands of those that wanted to harm. But he’d used enough stimpacks that he hardly felt it anymore.  He only felt that giddy after-effect (from not dying when he could have) that always made him more turned on than anyone had a right to be. Lucky him, he had a boyfriend.

 

 

Boone swallowed hard and nodded. Words caught up a moment later, “You look good.”

 

 

"Just  good?” He smacked the cane down, rapped it hard against the carpeting. It didn’t make quite the sound Mortimer and the others had made when they’d used their canes, but then, he was glad for that. It hadn’t been pleasant.

 

 

Boone stood, “Great.”

 

 

Arcade laced both hands together and leaned down over the heavy ball cane top. He lifted one leg, then swung it in and placed it beside the other, but raised and showing off his legs he knew Boone liked. One brow rose  elegantly  in an unspoken question.

 

 

“Fantastic.”

 

 

Arcade grinned and raised himself up to full height once more. “I do, don’t I? Yes, they thought so too. It’s a shame for all their polite yet uncanny mannerisms, they were a bunch of cannibals. I  really  enjoyed the aesthetic of the place.”

 

 

Boone pulled his brows into a severe ‘v’ and stomped forward. “They’re what? Are you ok?”

 

 

“Well, the drink prices were an arm and a leg, but at least I got to keep mine.”  He sidled around Boone and moved to his boyfriend’s back, wrapped both arms about their broad shoulders. “I got to keep other parts too, lucky you.”

 

 

“What happened to them?”

 

 

“Mmm, do you really want to know all of the details of how I heroically rescued a young man and managed to sequester him away to safety, then nearly single-handedly brought down an entire group of fiendish cannibals who’d prepared to dine on my flesh?”

 

 

Boone glanced back. Yes, yes he  clearly  did. But also there was that tinge of concern, right there behind unshielded eyes. “Yeah. Though, would Gary tell it the same way?” He raised his own questioning brow, edged with a smirk.

 

 

Arcade snorted.  “Listen, when you bring Gary into the bedroom, you can ask about the erotic story I’m about to weave and see if I got my facts right. I’m here, I’m alive, and you should sit down if you want to know how.”

 

 

Boone blinked. Concern washed away into that playful look he sometimes got.

 

 

Usually, it was Boone who told these stories.  Usually, it wasn’t even Boone trying to turn Arcade on, but Boone had done enough heroics without even considering them that, Arcade couldn’t help himself.

 

 

Boone turned within Arcade’s grasp and leaned up to kiss him. “Alright.” He ducked beneath Arcade and walked back to the bed. Within the moment, he sat and watched Arcade  intently.  Hands even folded over his thick cargos, though that was  potentially  to keep things from getting obscene too  quickly.

 

 

He stretched and swirled the cane. Keen eyes noted Boone kept watch on the end of that cane. Someone seemed awfully interested in it. It had nothing to do with a certain thing Boone had for discipline, did it?

 

 

It did, it definitely did.

 

 

Arcade stepped forward, then swung around and planted himself right there on Boone’s lap. A moment later, he kicked his leg up and  delicately  angled it over the edge of the bed. Arms wrapped up around Boone’s muscular bared shoulders and he pulled himself closer. “It all began this morning when I was admiring the fountain with Gary and they wouldn’t allow him entrance...”

 

 

\---~~~---

 

 

Arcade noticed an aged man in simple clothing--cowboy boots, jeans, a simple checked button up, and a cowboy hat-- surrounded by a group of surly men in similar clothing. Those men held rifles, Arcade could only assume each was  fully  loaded.

 

 

Irritation filled him at how he'd  been turned  away for his doctor's attire and only allowed in once he was in a tux, but this whoever he was could come in looking like an Old West holotape hero and White Gloves scrambled over themselves to help him.

 

 

So he turned to the masked man and inquired, “And who’s he, that he can dress  however  he likes?”

 

 

“Why, you don’t know who that is?” Even behind the mask, Arcade could tell their expression was a mixture of mocking and feigned shock.

 

 

Arcade arched a brow, a clear  indication  to the other to  cease  their prattle and inform him. He had important things to do.

 

 

Rudeness and clear displeasure  apparently  worked. “That’s Heck Gunderson. He’s a brahmin baron back west and he’s here to do business with us.”

 

 

“And the men with him can  be armed ?”

 

 

“He absolutely refuses to speak business with us unless we make concessions. I’m sure you understand. In fact, he won’t even talk to most of us; he states that our masks make us ‘creepy’ instead of the best dressed in the room. Can you imagine that?”

 

 

He’d heard a man complaining about a Heck Gunderson, right outside of the casino itself. That man had murderous intent for Heck.

 

 

Arcade strode away from the rude greeter and went to speak with the well-known rancher, though he remained cautious of the men and their weapon bearing privileges. A few feet away, all guns aimed near, but not quite at, him.

 

 

“Beg your pardon, stranger, but I'm looking for someone. You ain't seen a young man with dark brown hair and a white hat on lately, have you?”

 

 

“I haven’t, though I have to ask, is it your habit of pulling guns on strangers and then asking for  assistance ?”

 

 

Heck managed a weak chuckle, waved his hand down, and stepped forward. “No sir, it is not. Usually. But I’m a bit on edge at the moment and so are my men. My boy’s been missing for hours and I haven’t heard heads or tails about where he is.”

 

 

“I plan to enjoy all this casino and hotel has to offer. If I happen upon him, I’ll be sure to assist.”

 

 

Heck put his hand out, “Well, that’s mighty fine of you, young man. I’m Heck Gunderson.”

 

 

“Arcade. Arcade Gannon.”

 

 

\---~~~---

 

 

Boone leaned in, eyes lidded and a distant smile on his face. “How very brave.”

 

 

“I am. But it’s all in my line of duty.”

 

 

Boone reached in, stroked at Arcade’s thighs through the comfortable tuxedo pants. “You must  be exhausted  after all that work.”

 

 

“I am, but it was worth it.” He was and it  really  was, but somehow this felt like a line of innuendo and he was wholly behind that. Or, on top of that, squirming on Boone’s lap.

 

 

Boone nuzzled against Arcade’s neck, inhaled his scent. “You put on cologne too?”

 

 

“Well, I had to. Otherwise, how could I  truly  blend in among the sea of vieux et nouveau riche?” That got a response. Turned out, Latin didn’t usually get Boone groping, but one romance language over sure did.  He wondered if it worked for Spanish too but  quickly  slammed that thought away at the thought of Raul getting in on this action.

 

 

Boone pressed a kiss to Arcade’s throat. Bold hands moved to the front of Arcade’s pants. “Do you want to tell the entire story?”

 

 

“Well, yes. But with hands that convincing I can wait until later.”

 

 

“You can tell it anytime.” Boone bit at his bottom lip, a sliver of skin pulled in between square teeth. His eyes focused on Arcade’s. “I don’t think I can wait.”

 

 

“Mmm, is it the suit, the cane, or the fact that I nearly single-handedly saved lives and managed to keep brahmin prices from skyrocketing?”

 

 

Boone tossed him back onto the bed and climbed on top. “All three.”

 

 

“That was four though.”

 

 

Boone lowered into a forceful kiss, pinned Arcade’s hands above him into the pillows. A moment later, Boone broke the kiss and smirked. “Those hands can’t move.”

 

 

He never got tired of that.  All the benefits of the kink, none of the side effects of actually being bound and having to trust that the rope wouldn’t slip and cut into his sensitive skin.

 

 

Boone rubbed the back of his palm along Arcade’s bulge, “Someone should reward you.”

 

 

Well, when Boone stated this like a reward, he could get behind it even more. Yes, yes he could. Though, “And yet you’re restraining me? I’ll escape you know. You can’t hold me down forever.” He spread his legs then curled them about Boone and brought him closer. “I’ll punish you for this.”

 

 

A switch flipped. Boone seemed to understand immediately and he switched the narrative, “I have you where I want you. You can try what you want, it won’t work.”

 

 

Arcade huffed and struggled with the make-believe bonds. “It’s only a matter of time. Then you’ll be sorry.” And if it was ridiculous, over-the-top nonsense that got him unbearably hard, who could blame him? It wasn’t what  was said, it was who it was said with He could get off to just about any fantasy, so why not have a bit of fun?

 

 

Boone nipped his ear, then kissed along the spot where cologne lingered. “You’re mine.”

 

 

It wasn’t a statement Boone had used before, in any situation, with him. Arcade moaned low, angled himself to better receive those taunting kisses. “ H-hardly .”

 

 

“I’ll show you.”

 

 

Arcade kept himself from nodding with an eager speed, but only  barely. Roleplay. This was  clearly  a game and he was going to win.

 

 

Boone worked at the single large button on the front of Arcade’s tuxedo jacket.  While he looked right down into Arcade’s eyes, he pushed the jacket open, then continued his work at the buttoned suspenders that held the pants up. Those snapped with a thwang and Boone smirked. Quick, he worked along the tiny black buttons that contrasted with the stark white of the inner shirt. “Not so tough now, are you? Go ahead and squirm. It won't help.”

 

 

Half of him wanted to reach up, toss Boone onto his back, and be the one ravishing.  But no, timing was everything, as he’d learned over in the Ultra-Luxe when he’d timed things less than  appropriately.

 

 

He’d take Boone at the best moment, leave them moaning into the pillow.

 

 

Fingers finally worked the jacket and shirt to the side then undid the bowtie and tossed it away onto the nightstand.  Rough hands patted the smooth pant legs from knees, on up, until they groped and squeezed at Arcade’s hardening package. “I hope you didn’t try to smuggle anything into the casino, Mr. Gannon.”

 

 

Oh God, that wasn’t supposed to be hot. He’d earned his doctorate and no one dared call him Mr. after it and he hated his last name; why was that hot? “You wouldn’t be able to find it, if I did.”

 

 

“Is that so?” There was the blossom of such a  gloriously  rotten smirk. Boone leaned in, hovered his forehead  just  over Arcade’s. “I accept.”

 

 

A low groan slipped out between parted lips. No, he was a spy,  clearly, and he wouldn’t submit so  easily. He shifted his hips, attempted to buck the other off.

 

 

They held fast, caught Arcade by the chest, and rode Arcade’s hips with  apparent  ease. “That does nothing.” To punctuate it, he reached down and undid the pants button and tugged along the old zipper. “Not for me, at least. I guess you  really  like it though.”

 

 

Liar. Boone was  just  as hard as he was. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

 

Boone groped him harder, then scooted back and worked along the smooth cotton briefs. “Really ?” Another smirk and he arched a brow. A moment later, he reached in and tugged Arcade out. “This tells me you do.”

 

 

Boone didn’t have to say much, but that he said anything at all got Arcade going hard. And he was teasing and tugging and just really playing up the Machiavellian boss? Or maybe guard. He had the guard look about him at the moment, with tanned broad shoulders and commando pants.

 

 

That actually made it better. “You wouldn’t dare. Your boss wouldn’t want you abusing his captive.”

 

 

Boone went right along with it. “Boss isn’t here. Play nice, he might not even have to know you were.”

 

 

Oh? Intriguing. The stakes rose higher. Arcade thrust up into that hand, “I can’t promise how nice I’ll play.”

 

 

“Then who knows what I’ll tell him.” Boone pulled away from the thrust, didn’t let Arcade get that extra stimulation.

 

 

“You have me where you want me. I can’t stop you.” That got him even harder in Boone’s hand, needy at the thought alone.

 

 

“You’re right.” Boone released and  quickly  tugged at those long and slender tuxedo pants. Down the bed he worked, until the pants were free even past Arcade’s shined black shoes. He smirked at those shoes, then returned his attention back up to Arcade. “  Maybe  I want something else.”

 

 

“What could you possibly want?” His briefs remained on, though his cock jutted out of them at a sharp angle, stated plainly just how much he wanted it.

 

 

“You know what I want.” Boone tugged the briefs down, brought them past the shoes, and tossed them away. “Relax.”

 

 

“With a brute like you?” God, he wanted it.  He was glad the shoes were still on, because he curled his toes with need and dug his heels into the bed at  just  the thought of where things were going, and he didn't want to be so obvious about it.

 

 

“Fine. Don’t struggle or yell.” Boone shrugged and crawled over Arcade’s body until their foreheads were so close. “Or  I might  have to gag you on something.”

 

 

Roommates were actually _gone_ , right?  Because the idea of struggling and yelling  suddenly  appealed very much but he didn’t want them coming in, guns  literally  blazing and ready. His group was a trigger happy bunch, much to his eternal salvation and frustration.  He couldn’t wait until they made some of the rooms on the other floors looking less grimy and they could all have their own space .

 

 

“Understand?”  Boone lifted himself up a bit and shifted forward on his knees until his own thick bulge was  apparent  enough right in front of Arcade’s face.

 

 

“No, I don’t believe I do. You’ll have to be _explicit_ _._ ” That’d get Boone squirming.

 

 

Boone smirked down, then reached for his belt and loosened it from the loops. “If you fight, I’ll hold you down and fuck you hard. If you scream, I’ll gag you on my cock.” He thwapped the belt onto the mattress beside them. “That explicit enough?”

 

 

He did not moan, but only  barely. He held it in with his breath and finally let out it as a slow sentence, “  I think  I understand.”

 

 

“You’re a smart man.” Boone stroked fingers through blonde locks, “If you’re good,  I might  even let you go before the boss gets back.”

 

 

He nodded. “I can be good.”

 

 

“Good.” Boone set the belt aside on the other pillow for the moment and reached down to pull his own cock out. Confident strokes slid along Boone’s length and pulled back the skin, revealed a slick needy head. Boone  barely  needed to touch himself before full hardness.

 

 

“You talk about how much I wanted this but look at you go. How long since you’ve had a nice time?”

 

 

Boone bit that bottom lip, worried it a bit under his top teeth. Then he opened into a soft moan and shifted forward a bit. “I said be good.” Cock pressed to Arcade’s lips.

 

 

He had been good, but fine, if Boone wanted to tease him like that.  Arcade obliged and opened his mouth wide for it, brought it in as deep as he could with a hard suck, and rolled his tongue along the sensitive underside like he knew Boone liked.

 

 

Boone clutched the headboard above and the wood began to rock against the wall. “It’s been since the last guy like you came in. H-hoping to take out the boss.”

 

 

His boyfriend was being  unbearably  hot and continuing the story?  Actively  ? Yes, he would sign up for this anytime. Arcade groaned and kept right on sucking. His jaw ached, but lately, it did often enough he  was used  to it. He  certainly  wouldn’t complain. (Until later.)

 

 

With a grunt, Boone tugged free and moved onto his side to reach for the lube.

 

 

What would a real spy do, given a chance to get out of a precarious situation?  Probably  … Arcade ‘broke free’ of his binds, reached for the belt and looped leather into the buckle, rolled onto his side towards Boone, and  quickly  reached out to capture Boone’s wrists within the circle of the belt. He tightened it enough, not too much. “You shouldn’t turn your back on a spy. You’ll lose.” He lifted his left leg and wrapped it over Boone’s own. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything worse to you than you would have to me.”

 

 

Boone’s lashes fluttered and his lids dropped a bit. Even as less light could get in, those green eyes dilated further. A low smile spread over his face for a moment, before Boone wiped his face clean and sneered. “You won’t succeed.”

 

 

He bit that spot,  just  beneath the jawline, then pulled up to whisper into Boone’s ear, “I already have. This was all part of my plan.”

 

 

“Being naked was part of your plan?” Boone huffed and turned his head to look back  skeptically.

 

 

Well, duh. Right, the game. He would win. “I wouldn’t expect a lowly guard like yourself to understand.”

 

 

Boone rolled his eyes.  Whether it was a momentary cut from character or him telling Arcade exactly how the character felt about _that_ _,_ Arcade didn’t know.

 

 

Either way, Arcade got a lot hotter and enough harder that he felt the need to grind up against the clothed cleft of Boone’s ass. Grinding not enough, he pulled away and tugged Boone onto his back. “Let’s get these off.”  Unceremoniously, he finished what Boone had started and tugged those pants free. Nothing underneath. That wasn’t even a surprise anymore but he still couldn’t help but  be delighted  at how naughty it was every time.

 

 

“Like what you see?” Boone lifted his arms above his head, belt and all, and lounged beneath Arcade.

 

 

“ Absolutely. I’m going to enjoy it even more when you’re moaning my name.”

 

 

“Is that right?”  There was that devil’s grin, the one that spread slowly like a flicker of a match, then roared all across Boone’s face, heavy and defiant.

 

 

“Yes.” He only half expected it.  He huffed, made a half-hearted effort to resist, then flopped over onto his back like Boone’s  ridiculously  strong legs around him insisted.

 

 

Boone straddled him, even with his hands tied. He reached up, and tugged the leather free with teeth, then tossed it aside where neither could have it. “Let’s get these off.”  No longer content to keep Arcade’s shirt and jacket on but unbuttoned  quickly  helped Arcade sit up and divest the clothing .

 

 

Both of them were  moderately  delicate with it, breaking even the moment  in order to  set the pair of clothing aside on the nightstand.  Boone  nearly  moved back into the scene, but his eyes popped a little and he ducked back over to grab out the lube and a condom.

 

 

Once that  was settled, Boone moved right back over Arcade and settled in straddling him. “Do you enjoy it more, _Mr. Gannon?”_ The last words were a mocking breathy moan.

 

 

He’d  been concerned  that the roleplay  was done  for with that little scramble back into reality but that line assured him that no, it was not. It was not done until at least one of them came. “I don’t know. Can you actually do anything, or are you  just  talk?”

 

 

Boone rolled shoulders into a shrug. “You tell me.” He moved low enough that he could lube his index finger and press it in.

 

 

“Mmm, could be more.” He relaxed his lower body and curled his legs up a bit with knees up and feet angled outward.

 

 

Another finger prodded, push in  insistently. It worked, and both fingers began to spread Arcade. “How about now?”

 

 

Delicious movements made it harder to focus, to even breathe in anything but short gasps and pants, but he managed to reply, “  I think  a third would be good  .” He wasn’t a virgin. He could take Boone  quickly  these days.

 

 

Another finger and a knowing little smirk on Boone’s face as he looked up at Arcade from  just  level with Arcade’s cock. Boone twisted his head to the side a bit to see Arcade better. “How about now?”

 

 

“If you keep talking, I’ll gag you myself.”

 

 

Boone didn’t need further encouragement.  As soon as those words  were said, he eased his fingers free, sat upright, worked on the condom, spread a bit more lube, and he was in. It wasn’t a rough entry, though that first pop of the head going in always shocked a little. Then, stroke by smooth stroke, Boone slid right on through until he sheathed himself. Strong arms lifted Arcade’s legs up onto his shoulders and he set right into it.

 

 

Embarrassingly  needy moans may have edged past his lips between thrusts,  maybe  even coupled with a few, “Harder, damn it !” and fingers clawing at Boone’s upper arms.

 

 

Boone sometimes teased him, went the extra mile to make everything last as long as it  possibly  could. Sometimes though, Boone went hard and fast and said the filthiest things. “How’s it feel? Do you like me, buried deep in you?”

 

 

Arcade groaned, nodded, pulled Boone in with legs wrapped  dangerously  around Boone’s shoulders (and neck), and said, “It feels like if you stop or slow down, you’ll regret it, Guard.”

 

 

Boone chuckled, albeit a bit panty compared to how put together his words had been. He sped up. “If I wanted to slow down, you couldn’t stop me.”

 

 

Maybe.  Maybe  not. He didn’t dare  verbally  challenge it, but boy did he hold onto a look that said enough.

 

 

Boone had a similar look.

 

 

Damn it. “You wouldn’t.”

 

 

Boone began to slow his hips. _“No?”_

 

 

“Don’t you dare.”

 

 

Boone tugged out all the way. “You’re not the boss.”

 

 

No, that was some fictional character who could probably be filled by Ignacio when he came back around.

 

 

“If you’re going to be so petulant about that,” Arcade tossed his legs about Boone’s waist, pulled him closer, then flipped them both over onto the other side of the bed so he was on top, “then I’m going to have to spank you.”

 

 

There was the ticket. That’s what Boone wanted.  Maybe  he hadn’t even realized he wanted it, but that face said ‘oh god yes please’.

 

 

Arcade moved off Boone for a moment, reached for the cane propped up against the bed. He smirked when he returned to the bed and there Boone was, exactly where he’d been. “Get over my lap.”

 

 

Boone didn’t even hesitate.  Role play  be damned, it seemed, he settled himself right over Arcade’s lap and breathed out a bit of tension from his back and shoulders.

 

 

“Look at that ass. You need this, don’t you?” He stroked it with his left hand, then lifted the cane with his right and brought it down.  Not too hard, nothing to leave deep marks; everything to make Boone jump and grind his cock down against Arcade’s thighs though.

 

 

A quiet moan exhaled, then Boone replied, “Yes.”

 

 

No ‘yes sir’ today, but he was alright with that. Too many different shifts in the role play might get weird or confusing. Like that time with Ignacio in the maid’s outfit. Well, that had been confusing, not weird. He  really  liked that outfit.

 

 

Right, a needy bottom shifted and wriggled beneath him. He had work to do.

 

 

Boone didn’t yelp, nothing that undignified. But he definitely  was shocked by  the hit. He groaned a moment later, muffled himself against the bedding.

 

 

“ I think  ten should do. And then you’re going to take me again and do it right this time. No more slowing down.” Another five softer successive.

 

 

Boone nodded, though he kept himself facedown against the comforter. Fingers grasped and stretched the material beneath them both.

 

 

He brought the cane down a bit harder, right over the plumpest part of that muscular ass. “You’re going to take me hard, aren’t you?” He raised the cane and held it.

 

 

“Yes, I will.” Boone tipped his head back only enough to say it before he dipped his head back down and waited.

 

 

The cane swished a bit, then struck that same spot. “You won’t finish until I have, will you?”

 

 

“N-no, I won’t.” Boone sounded desperate.

 

 

“Good.” A final hit, hard enough to get an actual yelp from them.  He set the cane aside, propped up against the nightstand behind him, then leaned over Boone to stroke their ass  gingerly  for them. “Are you ready?”

 

 

The look on Boone’s face said many things, even from the odd angle of  nearly  upside down and tilted a bit over the bedding.

 

 

Those things were not read quick enough. Boone was on top of him, had his legs over shoulders, and dove deep within a few short moments.

 

 

He groaned low, didn’t even bother to hide it.  Steady pants forced their way out and he couldn’t even manage to tease or taunt Boone with how needy Boone  obviously  was, because he felt at least as much of that desire.

 

 

Deep, so deep, Arcade delighted in how hard Boone took him. Claimed him.  Rough fingers squeezed and tweaked his nipples, groped his cock, and slapped his ass, all in a revolving painful-pleasure sort of way.

 

 

Rarely, he lost control of himself enough he could  barely  speak. This was an occasion. He didn’t overthink it, he  just  let the sensations bubble through him.

 

 

Boone doubled him up, bent Arcade so  easily  like he was a paper folding doll.

 

 

Knees pressed to his chest, body lifted  wonderfully  but  uncomfortably, he knew he wouldn’t last.  Arcade  just  kept calling out syllables, unsure if any of them meant anything, strung together  haphazardly  as they were.

 

 

He was only  dimly  aware he came, until he opened his eyes and found his own come had coated both lenses. Yes, this was why he didn’t let partners fold him up quite like that, but he wouldn’t complain. Unless it meant he got to punish Boone later and they both got off from it, then  absolutely.

 

 

“Can I…?” Whether he had more words and tapered off, or didn’t, Boone looked at him with such an open and wanting expression.

 

 

“Go on. Fill me.” Even safety oriented as he was, saying that gave him a giddy pleasure and made his cock tighten  just  that last bit. He reached up and stroked it while Boone finished off.

 

 

Utter bliss splashed over Boone’s face, awash in his eyes, curled and warm in his lips, relaxed over his cheeks and brows.“Thank you.” A few final thrusts before he pulled out and eased Arcade’s bent back  fully  onto the bed.

 

 

Arcade stretched out and pulled Boone in. “We should  probably  take a shower before they get back.”  He pulled his glasses free from his face and set them aside onto the nightstand, ready to  be cleaned  after the shower.

 

 

Boone nodded. He pulled his condom off, tied it, and tossed it into the bedside basket. Then he didn’t move.

 

 

“It would be smart. We’re sticky and sweaty. It wouldn’t take even Lily long to figure out what happened.” He also didn’t move.

 

 

Boone slapped an arm  loosely  over Arcade’s chest, then tightened and used the grip to pull them both into one another.

 

 

They could wait a bit, at least catch their breath.  In a final show of being an adult and trying to take care of things after sex, Arcade pulled the blanket free from under them (with negligible help from Boone) and brought it over the both of them.

 

 

It didn’t take long for either to sleep after that.

**Author's Note:**

> And she says to me "oh bullshit I'll be like 'hey what if you had Arcade go undercover to expose the White Gloves and he brings home a dress cane and smacks his boyfriend's ass with it (purely consensually ofc)' and you'll be like _writes 40 pages in half an hour_ "
> 
> Smug asshat that I am, I accepted her challenge.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this naughty little roleplay! Let me know what you thought if you want to! Also,I'm still open to prompts if any of you lovelies are interested in maybe seeing what you like interpreted through the eyes of a butt like me~
> 
> Note: as of coming back to reread this, I noted some interesting spacing issues that were not there the three times I edited it. Apologies, but they didn't come from my end of things. I fixed as much as I could, but if you see double letters or odd punctuation or letter spacing that was some sort of problem I attempted to fix. Additionally, the spacing between paragraphs was even worse (tripled) but I don't know how to fix it to be better than it is now.


End file.
